Falcor
Falcor, more commonly known as Saber, is a young Wind Draco who is a part of the Asta Cult. Personality Saber is a black sheep when it comes to Draco in personality alone. He doesn't care for Draco tradition, nor does he care for the power that his race exerts over the rest of the world. In fact, Saber doesn't really care for the way the Draco act in general, thinking it to be harsh and unfeeling. He does believe in respect, but he believes in respect to everyone and everything around him. He doesn't care for needless violence and is rather pacifistic, preferring non-violent resolution to problems. Perhaps one of the strangest things of all is his complete and utter fascination with humans. Saber loves humans, to the point where he's tried (and failed) to integrate himself into their society. Unfortunately, it's in these aspects that Saber's not very bright. He doesn't know much, if anything, about humans. As such, he's very eager to learn everything he can about them. Which isn't to say that Saber doesn't admire other races, he does, but for some reason finds humans the most appealing. He's a cheerful fellow and generally very nice to everyone he meets. A Draco is still a Draco, however, and even though he tries to be nice, he'll be gruff around those that rub him the wrong way. He gets very excited when learning and experiencing new things, especially those pertaining to humans, giving him an almost childlike appeal. Because of what can be considered an oddly bubbly personality, many often perceive Saber as rather on the dim side. In truth, he's very knowledgeable about his own race and the world in general, just not about the intricacies of the races within it. He's also well aware of the fact that most everyone in the world doesn't like the Draco very much, and thus behaves like a goofball in order to make himself a bit more endearing and non-threatening (such as using childlike words and phrases like "oopsie." ). It's not much of a challenge, though, as he genuinely does not know much about interacting with other races and can be a bit slow on the uptake. Known Attacks/Abilities * Aerial Acrobat Being a Wind Dragon, Saber is naturally more agile and dexterous when in the air as compared to other elemental dragons. He is able to perform complicated maneuvers in the air, and a lighter frame allows him have quicker in-air reactions. This desterity can only really be utilized in his draco form. * Sonic Flight Again, being a Wind Dragon, Saber can fly at extremely fast speeds due to his lighter frame and elemental affinity. He can reach speeds near the speed of sound in short bursts, but using it too often within a short amount of time exhausts him quickly. Only usuable in his draco form. * Razor Wind Saber uses gusts of winds to sharply slash or pierce his intended target. He dislikes using this unless absolutely necessary. He is able to use this ability in both his forms, though is more powerful when in draco form. * Dust Storm When close to or on the ground, Saber creates a small storm that kicks up dust, dirt, sand, and small rocks around a specific area. Anyone caught in this storm has little to no visibility and will be pushed this and that if they try to move. Anyone caught in the storm will likely come out with a few cuts and bruises and will be left relatively unharmed. It's used mostly as a distraction so that Saber can get away from any trouble he's in. It is able to be used in both his forms. * Wind Dragon Roar Wind Magic is gathered at Saber's mouth and unleashed with a roar. The wind expelled from this attack pierces and slashes through a wide area - making it an incredibly deadly magic. Because it is an attack that can cause severe damage and a high chance of death, Saber has sworn never to use it. It is able to be used in both his forms. Background Born as Falcor, a draco pup of an esteemed Wind Draco family, many things were expected of Saber. He was expected to be a proper Draco, stand for tradition, prove his superiority over other races... Instead, Saber ended up being a free thinker who found Draco traditions confining and thought equality seemed a better concept than superiority. Instead of hearing about the humans and hating them, he was fascinated with them. Draco parents already don't care for their children, so the young Falcor was especially disliked. Considered such a failure, he was actually encouraged to go out and see the world for himself years younger than was normally customary for a Draco. And that he did. He left the Draco Islands with gusto, immediately deciding he'd take a human form and live amongst the humans so that he could learn all about the race he was so fascinated by. Alas, his attempt was... not very good. It didn't help that he really had no idea what a human actually looked like, and so he spent a few years simply as a Draco, observing the various races that passed by while staying out of their way. He learned very quickly that when he was seen, other races didn't seem to react very well, with very few exceptions. When he felt he had a good idea of what humans looked like, he attempted the transformation again with better, but still incomplete results. He would keep trying and trying, until he could finally reach the still incomplete but most human form we can see today. Impatient to meet humans, he left to try and integrate again. And again, complete failure. A more human appearance helped, but he was so unfamiliar with human custom that his first handshake resulted in him taking it as an aggressive motion and he broke the fellow's hand. Suffice it to say, "sorry" was not enough to keep him from being thrown out of that particular village. Falcor would continue to travel, paving a path of awkward and clueless conversation, even finding his new name when someone told him he was a "dull saber." Saber continued his travels, eventually managing to find Ziowyn and her Asta cult. Asta's philosophy of exploring the world and learning all about it resonated with Saber, not to mention a cult meant he'd have a new sort of family - the one he always really wanted but could never have as a Draco. Suffice it to say, Saber joined. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Asta members Category:Genesis Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard